The Different Weasley
by opaque-girl
Summary: Teddy Lupin found himself falling for one girl he detested - Dominique Weasley.
1. Chapter 1

Written for the "Quiz and A Challenge" Challenge by daysandweeks

My pairing was Teddy/Dominique.

Special thanks to PerfectMisfit for the beta work :D This story would have been incomplete without her.

He thought he had loved Victoire. He was captivated by her beauty, her sweetness, her intelligence. They had practically grown up together and he hadn't been able to stop falling for her. People had often told him, including his best friend Julius Wood, that it was her veela blood that had made him feel attracted towards Victoire. But he was sure that wasn't it. After all there were a lot of girls as pretty as Victoire. He always found himself attracted towards Victoire only, though.

But now, he realized, there was a difference between attraction and love. He was attracted towards Victoire, yes, but another girl had stolen his heart. Another girl who was so similar to Victoire yet so different. She had veela blood in her veins, and a Weasley surname but she was nothing like Victoire. No Dominique Weasley was very different. She was the first and only Weasley to be sorted into Slytherin, she was neither sweet nor compassionate yet there was something about her. She was snarky, bitter, selfish, yet she had been the only one to understand him.

They never got along, him and Dominique. They were too different or so it seemed. Since the girl had been sorted into Slytherin, the Weasleys had all become distant from her, saying that the Slytherin house changed her. He always felt Dominique was rude and too bitter to be a Weasley. They fought to no end. He remember how he woke up once, in his 5th year and her 3rd, covered in green goo, as revenge for him saying that green was a pathetic color and girls in green looked horrid. He still had no idea how the girl managed to sneak into the Gryffindor boys common room and got him to be colored in green go which he couldn't manage to get rid of for 12 hours. He had tried to get her back for it by tricking her to eat strawberries, which she was allergic to, and get red pimples all over her face, making her look as if she had the muggle disease of "Hen pox", but she had managed to get rid of them in just 30 minutes.

She had been the only one with him on his graduation day - he had been sitting by the lake, missing his parents and wishing they were with him. She had just came there and sat next to him, not saying anything, understanding his need for silence. When he had spoken eventually, she had listened patiently, and had somehow, managed to make him laugh by throwing him in the lake. It has been childish, silly and it had managed to change his mood. Later, when he had asked her if she ever felt upset or sad all she had said was that she did, but it's about how you overcome your problems and learn to live with them. She had said that without feeling upset, we would never realize the true worth of joy and happiness, and thus we should accept what life has given us, because it is for our best only. Her words had made their way in his heart, and today, when he looked back, he realized he had never felt truly upset since that day, as Dominique Weasley's words always managed to make him look at prettier things in life.

He did not meet her often since he left Hogwarts a year ago, but he did meet her at the few Weasley-Potter gatherings she was forced to attend. He had asked her, why she hated these gatherings so much and once again her answer had surprised him. He did not know what he had expected her to say, but it had definitely not been what he got. She had said that the only reason was their hatred towards the house she had a loyalty to. At these gatherings, the older generation often talked about the evil "Slytherins" who had caused so much damage to so many and the younger generation discussed which new pranks to play on the children on those so-called death eaters who all happened to be her friends. She said that they were the people who accepted her for what she was, her snarky manner, rudeness for which her family often treated her as an outsider. Maybe it wasn't what she said surprised him, but rather the way she said it. There was an air of indifference about it, like she did not care. Which, he was sure, she didn't. Dominique Weasley was indeed a bundle of surprises.

The small talks and the occasional pranks had continued as he continued to sneak into Hogwarts and Hogsmeade to meet Victoire and he found himself looking forward to meet the Slytherin Weasley more and more than his girlfriend. There was a certain charm, an element of surprise about her. She was rude and bitter, snarky and full of attitude, yet when in the right mood, she was the best friend a person could have. She never talked about anyone else and neither was she into gossip, like other girls, nor did she like Quidditch, like most of the Potter-Weasley children. She was unique.

The first time it had hit him that he might be falling for his girlfriend's younger sister was when he saw her with Xalenous Zabini. He had sneaked through the Hogs head into Hogwarts and had been waiting for Victoria outside the room of requirement. Out of nowhere, Dominique and Xalenous emerged out of it. They had taken him by surprise. Xalenous had his arms around her and she was laughing. The look on her face was that of pure bliss. He had never seen her so happy. And he never felt so upset in life. In that instant Teddy understood what he wanted. He wanted that look to be because of him. He wanted to be the one to touch her heart and soul. He wanted her with him.

He had stopped coming to Hogwarts after that, for reasons he could not admit. Instead he met Victoria in Hogsmeade. But their relationship had changed. Sure, Victoire was beautiful, and sweet. She was loving and he cared for her deeply. But it wasn't the same. He found her lacking the spark, the zeal he found in Dominique. Unintentionally, he had started comparing, not only Victoire, but every other girl to Dominique Weasley. And no girl matched. Nobody even came near to her.

A/N: I am extremely proud of this, because I feel this has come out better than most of my works. For now, I have given it an open ending. This is a one-shot, but I might continue to do it as Multi-Chaptered fic when I am done with my other challenges. Do let me know your thoughts about it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, It's been a long time, but here I am, finally, with a sequel/companion fic to the best story I have ever written - and it's all because of you guys, who encouraged me so much. But, but, but – It's not just a sequel – it's a whole 100 chapter drabbles collection. Please, please do check it out and let me know your opinion on it. I would greatly value it :)**

**Link: http : / www. fanfiction. net / s / 6414799 / 1 /**** (Just remove the spaces, please) – Titled "A Weasel Amongst Snakes"**

**Loads of love,**

**Pooja**


End file.
